1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to: compositions for treating materials, e.g. for strengthening materials, for increasing sustainability, for increasing structural integrity, and for increasing adhesion between materials such as, but not limited to, adhesion between a film and a layer or pane of material, e.g. glass, and for increasing adhesion between adjacent panes or layers of materials, e.g., glass; such a compositon that is an aqueous composition with carbon nanotubes therein; such compositors for increasing protection levels of materials and strength properties; such compositions for treating porous materials, e.g., but not limited to, cement, concrete, fingernails, and toenails; laminates; multi-layer laminates; glass laminates; materials for enhancing the lamination of multiple layers of materials or panes of glass; to laminates, e.g. glass laminates, for use in safety and security applications; to chemical compositions for facilitating such properties and/or such lamination; and to such compositions with carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a wide variety of known glass laminates and materials and compositions for enhancing such lamination. Strengthened glass laminates were introduced in the early 1900s and are used today in safety and security glass applications. Impact resistant glass laminates are used in buildings and in structures, and for use in automobile glass, and for safety and security applications.
Impact resistant glass laminates have been constructed using alternating layers of glass and materials, e.g., plastic sheeting with adhesive interlays. Some known bullet resistant glass is made with several glass sheets connected together with polyvinyl butyral sheets and with a polycarbonate layer bonded on an inside face of the final glass sheet using a thermoplastics polyurethane layer. The polycarbonate layer provides additional strength, and to a small degree, elasticity, to the glass upon impact and provides resistance to spalling. Alternating layers of glass and plastic can be cumbersome due to their size and weight.
Some innovations in safety and security glass laminates have focused on improving performance (i.e. impact resistance) while making the glass laminates more lightweight, less bulky, and less expensive to produce in mass quantities.
Some known glass laminates have a polyester film, such as Mylar(trademark) film, applied to a single glass sheet to increase overall strength and bullet resistance of the glass. The polyester film is usually pre-coated with an adhesive, such as an acrylic resin, which permits the polyester film to be bonded to one side of a glass sheet by applying a mild pressure. Normally, a soap and water solution is applied to the surface of the glass to be covered by the polyester film, and in some cases, to the adhesive surface of the polyester film. After the film is applied to the glass, the soap and water solution allows the polyester film to be slightly moved and properly aligned on the glass surface with greater ease prior to the setting of the adhesive. Excess soap and water solution is removed from between the film and glass surfaces. Any air bubbles are removed that may have developed between the film and the glass upon application.
A glass laminate structure is highly desirable which combines impact resistant properties within a lightweight, compact, and optically transparent structure.